Gostosuras & Travessuras
by Lab Girl
Summary: "Christine Angela! O que aconteceu aqui?" A garotinha de cinco anos ergueu os azuis e inocentes olhinhos brilhantes para a mãe e encolheu os ombros em flagrante ar de inocência. "É que o Hank tava com muita vontade de comer chocolate, mamãe."
**Gostosuras & Travessuras**
Autora: Lab Girl  
Categoria: Bones, 11a temporada, family fic, humor  
Advertências: Nenhuma  
Classificação: G (livre para todas as idades)  
Capítulos: Único (One Shot)  
Resumo: "Christine Angela! O que aconteceu aqui?"

A garotinha de cinco anos ergueu os azuis e inocentes olhinhos brilhantes para a mãe e encolheu os ombros em flagrante ar de inocência.

"É que o Hank tava com muita vontade de comer chocolate, mamãe."

 **Notas da Autora:** Escrevi esta fanfic especialmente para o tributo de Páscoa 2016 do Need For Fic. Foi uma bela desculpa para que eu voltasse a escrever algo relacionado a Bones e aqui está o resultado. Espero que leiam, gostem e comentem (deixem reviews). Obrigada (:

* * *

 **Gostosuras & Travessuras**

* * *

Quando Temperance Brennan entrou na sala de casa, deparou-se com uma visão cômica e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Hank, seu caçula, estava sentado sobre o sofá com a boca e a frente do pequeno body listrado completamente sujas de chocolate. Ele mais parecia um vampiro que babava sangue marrom.

"Christine Angela! O que aconteceu aqui?"

A garotinha de cinco anos ergueu os azuis e inocentes olhinhos brilhantes para a mãe e encolheu os ombros em flagrante ar de inocência.

"É que o Hank tava com muita vontade de comer chocolate, mamãe."

"O Hank?" Temperance estreitou os olhos e levou as mãos à cintura com o típico ar autoritário de mãe que acaba de flagrar sua prole em uma travessura. "Seu irmão não tem nem um ano de idade ainda, quer que eu acredite nisso?"

"É verdade, mamãe" Christine ergueu o corpinho do sofá, discursando com a propriedade que sua inteligência precoce herdada da mãe e o dom de tentar convencer as pessoas que herdara do pai lhe conferiam. "Ele viu a propaganda do ovo de chocolate do Bob Esponja na tevê e começou a esticar os bracinhos e fazer aquele barulho e aquela carinha de quando quer alguma coisa."

Brennan esforçou-se por manter a expressão séria. "Christine, mesmo que ele quisesse comer chocolate, ele ainda é muito pequeno para entender isso como a senhorita. E, afinal, como foi que você pegou esses chocolates? Que eu saiba eles estavam muito bem guardados no alto do armário da cozinha."

"O papai disse que podia."

Jogar a bola para o pai sempre funcionava. Virando a cabeça para o outro lado, Brennan gritou. "Booth! Venha até aqui, por favor!"

Christine encolheu as mãos atrás das costas, torcendo os dedos sujos de chocolate. A boca denunciava uma pequena mancha marrom do lado esquerdo. Voltando a encarar a filha, Brennan suspirou. "Vá ao banheiro se lavar, está bem? Eu vou cuidar do seu irmão."

Pegando um Hank melado e agitado, Brennan ainda tentou retirar o excesso de chocolate do rostinho dele, mas o menino estava disposto a lutar e desviava o máximo que podia da mão da mãe. Frustrada, ela começou a rumar com o pequeno até a mesinha de centro onde havia uma caixa de lenços. Foi nesse instante que Booth surgiu na sala com genuína expressão de surpresa no rosto.

"Mas o que aconteceu com ele?"

Brennan desviou os olhos para o marido. "Segundo a sua filha, ele estava com vontade de comer chocolate depois de ver o comercial do ovo do Bob Esponja em promoção e você autorizou que ele comesse os chocolates que estavam guardados no alto do armário da cozinha."

 _Oh-uh_. Seeley Booth sabia quando estava encrencado.

"Veja bem, Bones, não foi bem assim…"

"E como foi, Booth? Porque eu não vejo outra maneira desses chocolates terem chegado às mãos dos seus filhos a não ser que você os tenha dado."

"Eu deixei eles comerem um pouco, mas foi só um pouco. Não dei mais do que uma barrinha pequena e um pacotinho para a Christine e dois quadradinhos de um tablete para o Hank" Seeley explicou sua inocência.

"Nenhum deles conseguiria fazer tanta lambança só com isso, Booth. Olhe só para ele!"

O pequeno Hank balançou um dos pezinhos no coloca da mãe e riu, levando à mão marrom à boca que mais parecia uma maquiagem especial de palhaço sabor chocolate.

"Caramba! Venha cá com o pai, amigão" disse Booth, puxando o filho para os seus braços. "E onde está a Chrsitine?"

"Foi lavar as mãos" Brennan respondeu.

No mesmo instante, a pequena garota retornava a sala, mãos para trás e aquela expressão de inocência fingida que todo pai e toda mãe reconheceriam a distância.

Foi Brennan quem se pronunciou primeiro, fazendo o marido se virar de frente para a filha recém chegada.

"Christine Angela, você quer explicar ao seu pai como foi que os chocolates chegaram a suas mãos?"

A menina abriu a boca em um ´o´ perfeito e tomou ar antes de começar a falar. "O papai me deu…"

"Eu só dei dois snickers e um pacotinho de M&M´s. Onde a senhorita arranjou tanto chocolate a ponto de deixar seu irmão assim?" Booth ergueu um pouco o corpinho do filho nos braços para dar ênfase.

Hank gorgolejou algo ininteligível. Christine retorceu as mãos atrás das costas.

"Eu…" a garotinha balbuciou.

"Você…?" Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu tirei da reserva do Coelhinho."

"O quê?" o cenho de Brennan franziu-se. "Eu não sei o que isso significa."

À ela passou despercebido o rápido olhar de soslaio de Booth em sua direção antes de voltar a olhar para a filha parada a frente deles.

"É… eu acho que ela se referiu ao Coelho da Páscoa, Bones. Não foi, Christine?"

"Eu entendi essa parte, Booth, e também sei o que significa a palavra reserva," Brennan ergueu uma das mãos, "o que eu não sei é o que as palavras de Christine querem dizer."

"Ah, mamãe" Christine levantou as mãos em argumentação numa imitação perfeita da mãe, "É um esconde-" a menina viu o indicador do pai sobre os lábios e entendeu a mensagem, "...eu subi na cadeira e peguei mais chocolates no alto do armário."

Brennan tinha os olhos estreitados. Não estava entendendo aquela explicação. "Ok, Christine. Está de castigo, uma semana sem ir ao parque com o Michael Vincent e sem sua boneca Fadinha."

"Ah, não, mamãe" a menina lamentou de imediato, a carinha decepcionada.

"Eu sei o quanto gosta de brincar com seu amiguinho e o quanto gosta da boneca que o seu bisavô lhe deu, e é justamente por isso que vai ficar uma semana sem eles. Assim, vai aprender a não desobedecer as regras dos doces e a não mentir para a sua mãe."

Christine olhou para o pai como quem pedia uma intervenção, mas Booth meneou a cabeça e se manteve sério. "Sua mãe tem razão, Christine."

A menina 'murchou', fazendo beicinho. Antes que cedesse aos apelos daquela imagem, Brennan tomou Hank de volta dos braços de Booth e anunciou que ia dar um banho no pequeno, única forma de livrá-lo daquela lambança toda.

Quando Brennan deixou a sala e Booth certificou-se de que ela já não podia escutá-los, sentou-se no sofá e puxou Christine consigo, sentando-a bem ao seu lado.

"Pensei que tivesse dito e a senhorita entendido que a reserva do Coelhinho é para ser usada só de vez em quando, e não devia ter dado mais chocolate do que eu dei ao seu irmão. Hank ainda é muito pequeno para doces e nós sabemos o que a mamãe pensa disso, não sabemos?"

A garotinha meneou a cabeça, "Sim."

"Então? Por que me desobedeceu?"

"É que o Hank tava com vontade, ele me pediu assim" ela gesticulou com as mãos exatamente como o irmão caçula fazia quando queria que alguém lhe desse alguma coisa.

"Mas já combinamos também que nem tudo que seu irmão pede podemos dar, não foi? Nem tudo faz bem a ele, Hank ainda é muito pequeno."

Christine meneou a cabeça outra vez, agora abaixando o olhar, envergonhada. Numa pequena voz, ela então disse, "Me perdoe, papai."

Como se Booth conseguisse resistir àqueles olhinhos azuis brilhantes e àquela vozinha arrependida.

"Claro que sim, princesinha" ele a puxou para seus braços e a apertou com carinho, sendo retribuído com os pequenos bracinhos em volta do pescoço.

"Só vamos ter mais cuidado da próxima vez e lembrar de tudo que combinamos, ok?"

"Ok" a garotinha afastou-se para olhar para ele e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

"Ótimo. Agora vamos ajudar a mamãe a dar o banho do Hank e a vesti-lo. Vamos lá."

Booth ergueu-se do sofá e estendeu a mão para Christine, que pulou para o chão e deixou-se guiar pelo pai para os fundos da casa.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Mais tarde, naquela noite…**

Brennan estava no quarto de Christine arrumando a cama para chamar a filha, que ainda assistia a um filme da Disney na sala com o pai, para dormir quando foi surpreendida por algo. Suas mãos que ajeitavam o lençol tocaram algo diferente sob o colchão. Intrigada, ela puxou a peça e, ao afastá-la, finalmente entendeu o significado de "Reserva do Coelhinho". Uma verdadeira coleção sortida de chocolates estava acomodada dentro de uma pequena caixa sem tampa. Tomando fôlego, ela alçou a voz a fim de ser ouvida de longe...

"Booth! Christine!"

Na sala, pai e filha desviaram os olhos da tevê e se entreolharam, culpados, levando as mãos à boca por um instante.

Quando Brennan apontou na porta, Christine encolheu os ombros e jogou sua última cartada com um sorriso... "Feliz Páscoa, mamãe!"


End file.
